That One Mission That Changed Everything
by leighjw98
Summary: Team Natsu with An added someone, goes on a mission, like any other mission everything's going well... Then something happens which changes Everything... Rated T for maybe some violence and for what could happen...
1. Like any other Beginning

_**Ok, So after some thought, I've Finally Got a 'decent Story Idea'. Again To any Reader's of 'What if' I'm sorry about it not ending but everyone seem's to think it's Rubbish and I agree. So here is the new story. Hopefully You'll Like it better and please Review it as the reviews let me know how you feel about my story. Again i'm sorry about 'What if' and Thank you For the Honest Reviews about it, I really Apreciate it. **_

* * *

_**So here's My new (and hopefully better Story) About Fairy Tail. **_

_**I don't Own Fairy Tail. And i hope you enjoy. Please Rate and Review x :)**_

_**I'm sorry if There is any Spelling Mistakes, I am English but I currently Study French and I use It more than English, So I'm not up to scratch on my english. Sorry. **_

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

I remember the first day in the Guild. The Day Natsu invited me to join. It was the happiest day of my life. That day was also the day that My life changed forever. The day I met ; Natsu, Gray and Erza. My 3 best Friends.

I was sitting in my room, Rememicing about the good times I had with the others. The good times i had with the Guild. Then Suddenly Natsu jumped into my Apartement via the window (As per usual...). He was shortly followed by Happy.

"Natsu can't you use the door?" I asked him. I was happy to See him but I just wished he'd use the door like any other normal person.

"Sorry Luce" He replied smiling from ear to ear.

"What's up anyway?" I asked putting down my pen.

"Well, we found a super mission and we couldn't wait to tell you" Natsu said still smiling.

"What's the mission?" I asked curiously.

"To investigate and resolve the mystry about the 'Purple Star'." Natsu said holding out the Flyer.

"You mean the book? There's only One of a kind!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, well the owner said it makes no sense yet, there's a theif after it." Natsu continued

"I've always wanted to read that book!" I said excitedly.

"So you gonna come with us?" Happy asked.

"Well duh?!" I replied " But who else is coming?"

"Well Erza is on a mission, so Me, Happy, Gray, Carla, Wendy and Romeo" Natsu explained to me.

"Romeo?" I asked

"Yup! He want's to come on a mission with us, The Master had already agreed and Gray's ok with it, Is that ok with you?" He asked me hopeful.

"Of course, He's so cute" I said.

"Hey be careful Lushi, Natsu's gonna get jealous if You go round saying other boy's are cute" Happy said. I looked at Natsu and he blushed slightly.

"I meant like cute as in 'aww that's so cute' not 'he's cute'... And why would he be jealous?" I asked, now looking at Natsu.

"He liiiiikkkkkkeeeessss you" Happy said

"yeah yeah whatever Happy. He's my mate" I said smiling at Natsu. I could see He was Blushing even more by now.

We went to the Guild to find the other's. They were waiting for us.

We got together and set off for the mission.


	2. A Discovery or A Lie ?

_**So Chapter 2... **_

_**Thanks for the Review, I got it via an E-mail but I don't know why it doesn't show up on the site ;**_

_**Hope you enjoy it... **_

_**Please Review ... **_

* * *

_Previously ; We set of on a mission, like any other..._

* * *

**_(_**_Normal Pov)_

"Why did we have to get a Train" Natsu moaned, "You all know how I can't Stand Transport"

"Sorry Natsu" Lucy Whispered to him quietly in my ear. Just hearing her voice comforted him a little.

"Are you ok?" Happy asked sitting down inbetween Lucy and Natsu.

"You know It's really weird doing a mission without Erza" Gray pointed out.

"You're right Gray! But it's nice at the same time, without her bossing us around..." Lucy said looking up from Natsu who now had his head on Lucy's Lap.

"Yh she scares me" Wendy said quietly with Carla sitting on her knee.

"Is Natsu always like this?" Romeo asked getting up to look at Natsu's State.

"Yup, he's got Travel Sickness" Gray said with a slight laugh in his voice.

"Can't we do something to help him?" Romeo asked conserened

"Nope, it happens to all Dragon Slayers..." Happy explained being quite intellegent for once.

"Oh yeah i remember in the Magic Games Last year , Sting, Rogue and Gajeel too!" Lucy said.

Natsu Suddenly sat up as the Train came to a stop.

"Train's Stopped" He annoced happily.

Everyone looked up at him and were shocked at his Maraculious Recovery.

They got of the train and went to the James Mansion

Natsu kncoked on the door.

A tall skinny man opened the door.

"H-h-hello?" He asked a little scared.

"Hi we're here for the Mission, we are from the guild Fairy Tail" Natsu said grinning.

"Oh I hoped it would be you Natsu" The Man said. His face lit up while Natsu's fell into a curious look.

"Why? and how do you know who I am?" Natsu asked slightly confused.

"The mission was all a lie. I have important imformation that you may find useful Natsu" The man said.

"Please come in and I'll explain everything" He said calmly.

They enterend his house and they sat down on a sofa while he sat in an arm chair facing them.

"Now Natsu..." He began calmly taking some papers out of a book.

"It is you the Fire Dragon Slayer, correct?" He asked. Natsu nodded egarly...

"Well, I think I know where you can find Igneel" He said hading Natsu the papers.

Everyone looked at Natsu and back at the other man shocked. After all this time that Natsu had been looking for him. Had he finally found his beloved Dragon Father that he loved so much?

"N-Natsu are you ok?" Lucy asked breaking the silence she saw the shock on his face.

"I can't believe it" Was all he replied.

* * *

Natsu stood up. The papers were still his hand. "Thank you" He said quietly.

They left the house and they stopped just outside of the Village.

"Guy's, Will you tell The master that I've gone to Find Igneel. I'll be back after I've found him" Natsu said.

"Natsu, You're not going alone" Lucy said sturnly.

"No, Happy will be with me" He said and then Happy nodded.

"Yh Flame Brain, You can't Go alone, Even with Happy" Gray said agreeing with Lucy for once.

"I'm coming with you" Lucy annoced

"No! you could get hurt" Natsu sai.

"So could you. I'm coming no question about it Natsu" Lucy replied shouting a little.

"Then so am I" Gray said. (How could he leave 2 of his team mates alone together?!)

"Me too" Wendy said "Maybe Grandine will be with him" she said hopeful.

"Then I'm coming to protect Wendy" Romeo said. Wendy Blushed.

"Me too" Carla said. Normaly she was against all of this sort of thing but for some reason she felt that this was a good idea.

"Then we go back to the Guild, tell the master and then go and look" Gray said.

* * *

They got back to the guild.

"Master" Natsu shouted out.

"Yes" He replied calmly

"We're gonna go looking for Igneel" Natsu said

"I am aware of the False Mission. Go ahead. May i ask who will be acompanying you Natsu?" The master replied calmly.

"Lucy, Happy, Carla, Wendy, Gray and Romeo" Natsu Replied.

"I want to come" A voice said. He walked into the light. It was Leon.

"What the hell you doing in our guild?" Gray asked a little annoyed.

"I came to see Juvia." Leon Replied innocently.

"Oh" was all Gray could say.

"Fine with me" Natsu said.

"And May Juvia Come too?" Juvia asked. They agreed and then half the guild agreed to come too...

Finally the master decided to make the Group himself... ;

-Natsu

-Lucy

-Happy

-Gray

-Juvia

* * *

They went off and followed the map and notes of the Man from the James Mansion...

* * *

_**Hey so hope you liked that chapter... **_

_**Please Review, Tell me what you think might happen or just what you think of the story so far... **_

_**If any of you reading this read what if, maybe you tell me if you think this is better? **_

_**Anyways thanks for reading and another chapter on the way... **_

_**Again, sorry for any Spelling Mistakes or Any Errors, I still use more french than english although my first language is English...**_

_**Thank you To the 1 Follower x You know who you are ... :D**_

_**Oh and before i forget ; DISCLAIMER ; i do not own Fairy Tail... I never have and I don't think I ever will... **_


	3. Giving up and Believing

_**Hi, So 3rd Chapter...**_

_**Hope You enjoy , Don't Forget to please Rate and Review, I'd Really like to Hear what you think of The Story so far...**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail...**_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The Group soon reached A Small Cave.

"Are you sure this is where we are meant to be?" Gray asked Natsu who was holding the map.

"This is where the map shows..." Natsu said pointing to the point on the map.

Lucy looked at the map and to her suprise, Natsu was right. He could read a map.

"It looks a bit creepy in there though" Juvia winend"

"Yeah" Lucy agreed. Juvia stood behind Gray. Trying to act scared but she was fooling no body after all she was an ex-Phantom Lord Memeber...

"So we going in?" Happy asked

"If Igneel's inside then yes" Natsu said.

"What I don't get is why The Master Didn't ask Wendy and Gajeel to come with us... I mean they are Dragon Slayers Too, You'd think this concens them too" Lucy pondered.

"Yeah you've got a point but maybe it's because it's more about Natsu and it's personal and The Master thought it would be better him going with just his mates" Gray said. It was very out Of character for Gray to care For Natsu but they were Mates after all. And Gray knew how much Igneel Meant to Natsu, so he was just happy to help. Even with all their differences...

And Natsu felt the same way... He was glad that his Longest friend ; Gray, Was here just to help and give him extra courage. And he Was even happier that Happy and Lucy were here with him too. Happy because he was his best friend and Lucy because she was a good friend and he knew that when Lucy was by his side, he could do anything he wanted to.

Juvia, well Natsu wasn't to sure why The Master put her in the group^. Maybe so she could go on a mission with Gray? who knows...

* * *

_Juvia's Pov_

I felt out of Place with the others. They always went on missions Together. But she knew why she was here...

*_Flashback*_

_In the guild. The Master's office. Juvia and the Master were talking..._

_"Why is Juvia Part of the mission ?" I asked Confused._

_"You are powerful Juvia and it will do you good to go on a mission" He replied_

_"Yes but why this mission?" I asked still not getting anything_

_"If any danger comes to the group, Neither Lucy or Happy or strong enough to stop much. Lucy and her spirits would stop some stuff but she is not as powerful as Gray and Natsu. And Natsu is too concentrated on Finding Igneel for him to actulary fight. So it would be to Gray and he couldn't defeate a dragon alone. So if you go with them, you and gray can use a combined sort and you are alos powerful and can fight. Don't forget you are one of the four elements Juvia. You are stronger than you think" The master told me. I blushed slightly at his compliment._

_"But why would we need to fight a dragon?" I asked a little worried._

_"I know things Juvia, what happened 7 years ago...and then what happened with Agnolia... Trust me. Just go with them, trust me you will be fine and if anything happens to you Gray, will protect you" The master finished_

_"One last question Master" I began_

_"What is it?"_

_"well Why aren't Gajeel and Wendy going on the trip? This concerns them too doesn't it?" I questionned_

_"YEs it does but Natsu would do better being the only Dragon Slayer. It's his quest. Not theirs, he needs friends around him. Not other Dragon Slayers. I'll explain later, when you get back. Take Care My child and make sure you come back with the others. I want you all back safe and Sound, hear that! Don't get hurt!" The master said._

_"Goodbye and thank you Master" I said as I left the room._

_*End of flashback* _

I was here to protect them.

Here to protect, My friends.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

They Entered the Cave. One by one with Natsu leading and Juvia at the back.

"It's so dark, i can't see the map anymore" Natsu Complained.

"Why don't you use fire to light the way?" Lucy asked

"Oh yeah! Thanks Luce" He said smiling.

He tried to create fire on his hand. Nothing. He tried the other hand. Nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" HAppy aksed

"It must be a Magic cave" Gray said

"Stopping all magic being used" Juvia continued. Gray looked behind him and smiled at Juvia. She nearly melted at his warming, friendly smile. 'No hold it together' she told herself.

"Let me try summoning Loki" Lucy suggested.

"It won't work" Juvia doubted

"I open Thee door of Leo, come to Loki!" She said waving his key around. And with in a few seconds Leo the lion appeard.

"Huh? Didn't expect that" Juvia said looking shocked.

"Loki!" Lucy said

"Can you tell us why Natsu's Magic doesn't work in here but i managed to summon you?" She asked

"Easy, it's a Dragon protected Cave. It protects dragon's from Dragon Slayers , So their Magic is useless in this cave, where as the rest of you are only magaciens then you can use your magic.." Loki explained

"Well that makes sense" gray muttered to himself.

"Well thats stupid" NAtsu complained.

"Anyways loki can you make a light so Natsu can see the map please?" Lucy politly asked.

He nodded and a ligh came out of his ring. loki then walked by the side of Natsu holding his hand above the Papers, so that they could both see the map and the notes that the group was given.

* * *

*TIME SKIP*

They got to the end of the Cave. This is where the map said the Famous Igneel was.

_Natsu's Pov_

We got to the place marked on the map. Nothing. I felt like giving up. Had I just Dragged my Friends all the way here for a false hope of finding Igneel. I felt like giving up. I mean I've been looking for Igneel so long now and I thought that maybe this time I would find him. But It was the sae as all the other times. A fail.

I felt tears appear in my eyes. I tried to keep them in.

"NAtsu are you ok?" A voice quietly asked me.

It was Lucy. I nodded. "Don't give up, We'll find him" She said and at that point she came closer to me and hugged me. She clearly felt bad for me but I didn't want her to fell sorry for me. I'm the One who should be feelig bad for dragging them all the way here for what? For Nothing!

_Lucy's Pov_

I saw that Natsu was upset.

"NAtsu are you ok?" I asked walking up to him. I hated seeing Natsu like this. He used to be strong and could face anything but at this point he looked weaker. I didn''t like to see him like this.

Natsu just nodded to my question then i told him that we'll find Igneel. I saw the tears in his eyes and then i could no longer control myself. I walked closer to him and hugged him. He instantly hugged me back tighter so I pulled him closer to me. I heard a faint sob as he put his head on my shoulder. He started crying. HE thought that this was it. He thought that today would be the day he found Igneel. He now felt heartbroken. I'd never seen NAtsu cry before and i wasn't sure what to do. So I just Pulled him closer to me and held him tighter.

"S-s-sorry" He whimpered.

"Don't worry Natsu. I'm here for you" I said quietly so only me and him could hear.

I wasn't sure what to do but he seemed to be comfortable in my arms. So I just stayed there with him in my arms.

* * *

*Time Skip -Back at the guild after they got back*

_normal Pov_

"Did you find anything?" Wendy asked hopefull.

"Nope" Natsu said still a bit upset.

He sat down on the usual table. Lucy sat next to him.

"You should get some rest Natsu" She said calmly.

"I don't wanna be left alone. I scared of Crying again" NAtsu replied. He had really been dishearted.

"Stay at mine tonight" Lucy offered

"Really?" Natsu asked suprised. Lucy nodded. She hated seeing Natsu like this. She just wanted him to ge back to normal.

They walked back to Lucy's Apartement...

* * *

_**Sorry I left it on a Cliffhanger...**_

_**Please Rate and Review... **_

_**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it ... :)**_

_**A new chapter will be on it's way soon :D**_


	4. Now Or Never

_**So Thanks to The New Follower :) **_

_**That's 2 now :) **_

_**So here's A new Chapter, please Rate and Review... **_

_**Again I don't own Fairy Tail as I am not Hiro Mashima... **_

_**Anyways Enjoy the New chapter...**_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Natsu and Lucy Entered lucy's Apartement and They sat down on the Sofa.

"You ok NAtsu?" Lucy asked Turning to face him. He nodded slowly.

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here tonight?" Natsu asked.

"You can stay here when you like, You're a Friend Natsu and I Wouldn't let you be alone when you are in such a state" Lucy said Clearly.

He nodded and thanked her. He knew himself what a state he had gotten himself into.

"I'm gonna go change, you can sleep on my bed if you want, I'll use the Sofa" She said whilst walking towards the bathroom. Natsu nodded but he just sat there. On the sofa and waited for Lucy to return from the bathroom.

Then Natsu disappeared into the Bathroom. Lucy took out a spare pillow from her cupboard and also took the spare blanket. She set it down on the sofa. Then Natsu Came over to her and stopped her doing what she was doing.

"Sleep in your bed Luce" he said calmly.

"No you can" She said cheerfully.

"I'm not gonna take your bed away from you, I'm not that selfish" He said

"Yes but you are my guest" She sad still as happy as before.

"Then we share it" Natsu suggested. Lucy's smile disappeared.

"Just as friends" He reassured her. She nodded and then agreed.

He took of his shoes and belt and lay on one side of Lucy's small bed. Then Lucy got into the other side. Her bed was pretty small so they didn't have much space.

Lucy constantly Felt like she was gonna fall of the bed. She was too scared to move further into the bed. She knew that Natsu was there and she didn't want to make it anymore uncomfortable.

"Luce" Natsu whispered Half asleep.

"Hum?" Lucy replied

"You're gonna fall out the bed" He replied concerned. Then he grabbed hold of lucy and pulled her closer to him. He was un aware of what he was doing as he was half asleep. Lucy was firstly shocked but suddenly looked at Natsu and he had his arms wrapped around her. He looked so peacefull asleep and she didn't want to disturb him, he needed his rest after the whole 'searching for Igneel' Mission.

So she Lay her head on his chest and slowly drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

_The next Morning _

_Natsu's Pov_

I woke up to find Lucy so close to me. Her head was on my chest and my arms were around her waist. _How did this happen?_ I thought to Myself. I didn't dare to move as i didn't want to wake Lucy up. So I closed my eyes and tried to Drift off once more. But I was interrupted when i felt Lucy moving. I opened my eyes to find her waking up. I removed my arms from around her and apologized.

"Sorry, I dunno what happened" I said innocently.

"I know you were half asleep" She said softly. "You pulled me close to you and you continued to sleep with your arms around me" Lucy explained to me. I couldn't help but blush.

"Sorry Luce" Was all I could Manage to say. She sat up and so did I.

"You feeling better?" She asked me. I felt a bit better now. I nodded. She got up. I watched her everymove. She went to her waredrope. And then she Grabbed some clothes and disappeared to the bathroom.

I got up and made her bed and put my shoes and Belt back on.

While I was waiting For Lucy, I sat on her sofa and began reading her novel. As soon as i heard the bathroom door open, I put it back on her deck so she wouldn't know I had been reading it. I quickly sat back down on the sofa.

She came out wearing a Denim mini-skirt and a blue and white tank top. She Came out brushing her wet hair. She looked perfect even with her hair a mess. _Was it time I should confess my feelings? What if she rejects me? What Will She say? Does she Like me back? _ All of this was going through my head as I sat and watched the Beautiful Lucy. I didn't know what to do...

Lucy came over and down next to me. She tied her hair up with a blue ribbon to match her tank top. Then she turned to face me.

"Natsu" She said my name so softly.

"I know it may not be the right moment but I need to Tell you something" She said. This had got me worried

"What's up Luce?" I asked and the worry was heard in my voice.

"I l-l-l-l-like y-y-you" She stuttered. Her cheeks quickly became a shade of red. She was so cute when she blushed.

"What? you mean, like like me?" I asked, I must have sounded so Dumb. She just nodded as her cheeks got reder and reder.

"I love you too Luce" I replied finally confessing to her.

"You do?" she asked suprised. I nodded and leaned closer to her.

I carefull placed my lips on hers. It was a quick but meaningful kiss. I knew it was my first kiss and I think it was Lucy's too. Her lips were so soft and her kiss was so Gentle. It wasn't a passionate kiss but even this light kiss left me wanting , _needing_ more.

We both blushed at the kiss and I decided to just give her a quick hug.

She pulled away from the hug and then asked me "Natsu Draganeel will you go out with me?" She asked quietly. Her cheeks began to go red again. I nodded and grabbed hold on her hand.

"I promise you Luce, I'll love you forever" I said. She Blushed and smiled at me.

* * *

_At the Guild _

_Lucy's Pov_

We walked into the Guild hand in hand. Everyone stopped talking and looked at us.

"Finally" Mira-jane said to us. I couldn't help but smile at her comment.

"Congratulations" Nearly half the guild shouted. We didn't even need to tell them, it was clearly written all over our faces.

I loved Natsu since the day we met and I'm 100 °/. Sure I'll Love him forever and for always.

Me and Natsu sat at our usual Table and we just chatted to the other memebers of Team Natsu. ; Gray, Erza and Happy.

They were congratulating us on finally confessing and getting together. I think if it wasn't for that last mission we wouldn't be together. So in 1 Way i'm kinda glad we didn't fid Igneel, Because if we had, Natsu wouldn't have been so upset and he wouldn't have stayed at mine and I probably wouldn't have confessed.(I know that seems selfish but I'm so gratefull...) But in another way I wish we had found Igneel, For NAtsu, I know how much Igneel means to Natsu. But i just didn't know how we could find him.

I wasn't going to give up on him. I wasn't going to give up on either of them. I _**AM**_going to find Igneel For Natsu, Even if it's the Last thing i do. I might even feel even more determind than Natsu at this very moment but I'm never ever going to give up hope and One day _**I AM SURE**_ that _**IGNEEL WILL BE BAC**_K to find Natsu and _**HE WILL BE**__**SO PROUD**_ to see what a _**handsome**_ young Dragon Slayer he has become.

* * *

_**That's it! the end. Thanks For reading, I'm thinking about a sequal... Let me know what you think and let me know if you think I should do a Sequal...**_

_**Please Rate and REview... **_

_**Thanks For reading and I hoped you enjoyed it...**_

_**Thank you To everyone who read this...**_

_**Thank you to the Followers :D **_


End file.
